Feitos um para o outro
by Penny Hale
Summary: Song-fic da música 'You belong with me', Taylor Swift.


Ino Yamanka estava deitada em sua cama, escutando música. As paredes brancas lotadas de adesivos e a parede laranja onde o mural repleto de fotos de seus amigos e familiares eram iluminados pelo lustre espiral colorido, que seu melhor amigo, Gaara no Sabaku, que morava na casa ao lado da sua, lhe dera em seu décimo quinto aniversário. Os dois se conheciam desde os dez anos de idade, quando Gaara a ajudou a resgatar sua boneca.

Gaara brigou com um menino grandalhão e com cara de mau, que tinha roubado a boneca da loira, que só conseguia chorar. O ruivo foi até o garoto e lhe deu um pisão no pé. Antes que o garoto viesse atrás dele, o ruivo pegou a boneca que estava no chão e saiu correndo, segurou Ino pelas mãos e lhe entregou a boneca. Ela secou as lágrimas e lhe deu um imenso sorriso. A partir daquele dia se tornaram grandes amigos.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she´s upset_

_She's going off about somthing that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in my room, it's a typical tuesay night_

_I'm listening the kind of music she doesn't like._

_She'll never know your stories like I do."_

Gaara estava no quarto, ao telefone, discutindo com sua namorada, Matsuri, pela décima vez naquele dia. As paredes azuis não tinham muitos pôsteres, mas ele mantinha um mural atrás da escrivaninha apenas com fotos dele e de Ino. A luminária em forma de cesta de basquete iluminava o dever de casa que ele fazia antes de atender o telefone. Caminhou até a cama ainda bagunçada e se jogou com o rosto no travesseiro. Matsuri gritava e ele nem ouvia direito o que ela dizia. Virou o corpo para cima e observou Ino abrir a porta da sacada e erguer uma sombrancelha. Ela sempre sabia quando ele precisava conversar. Esperou Matsuri buscar fôlego e inventou uma desculpa, desligando o telefone e abrindo sua porta da sacada. Ino apoiava as mãos nas grades da sacada, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa.

-Brigamos sem motivo, de novo!-ele disse, suspirando cansado.

-Já te disse, não sei o que você faz com ela.-Ino disse, apoiando um braço nas grades e apoiando a cabeça displicentemente nas mãos.-Ela é muito enjoadinha pro meu gosto.

Gaara sorriu. Ino era assim sempre quando não gostava de alguém. Se tivesse que ser grossa com a pessoa, seria, sem dó algum. Quando ele começou a namorar Matsuri, ela insistiu que ele procurasse outra, até arranjou uns encontros para ele, mas não adiantou muito. O ruivo gostava de Matsuri e Ino a odiava.

-Mas eu gosto dela, Ino..-ele disse, como quem pede desculpas.-Você sabe disso.

Ino revirou os olhos e lhe deu as costas, entrando no quarto. Voltou cinco minutos depois com o livro que ele lhe emprestou no começo do ano. Ela jogou o livro para dentro do quarto do amigo e acenou lhe dando boa noite. Gaara entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, observando a amiga trocar a música e sentar-se em frente ao espelho, penteando os longos cabelos. Ele fechou a cortina para que ela não o flagrasse a espiando. Ela se levantou e trocou de música novamente, e deu um sorriso. Balançou a cabeça e começou a dançar. Gaara não soube quanto tempo ela ficou dançando, mas era nesses momentos em que ela deixava a armadura de lado e deixava a criança dentro de si sair que ele mais gostava dela.

"_But she wears shorts, skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake and find that what you looking for _

_Has been here the whole time"_

Ino odiava cada olhar que Gaara lançava para Matsuri. Era um olhar apaixonado, repleto de devoção e carinho, sentimentos que ela não merecia receber. Era sempre ela quem ouvia as reclamações, os medos, as frustrações, os sonhos, as vontades de Gaara. Mas era a vadia da Matsuri quem ganhava os beijos, os carinhos, os abraços, o cuidado e o que ela mais queria que fosse seu, o coração do ruivo. Ela sentou-se em frente ao espelho e olhou o seu reflexo. Ela era linda e sabia disso, não precisava se humilhar. Sempre que ficava triste, era só deixar de sorrir para alguns apaixonados de plantão aparecerem para consolá-la. Ino sabia que muitos deles só queriam diversão, mas ela queria carinho. Aceitava os convites para o cinema e para ir à lanchonete onde todos se encontravam, mas nunca passava disso. Ela não queria beijá-los, só queria a companhia de alguém que lhe olhasse do jeito que ela gostaria que Gaara a olhasse. Doía tanto quando ela o via triste e abatido por conta das sandices da namorada que quase contava sobre seus sentimentos, mas parava nos últimos momentos.

Levantou-se e trocou de música, aquela era muito deprimente. A faixa seguinte era eletrônica. Ino deixou o som da música a guiar e começou a dançar. Um pouquinho de música sempre a fazia ficar contente, mas ela só se atrevia a dançar quando Gaara fechava as cortinas. Morreria de vergonha se ele um dia a visse dançando daquela forma louca. Ela adorava quando ninguém a observava e podia voltar a ser criança e se divertir. E esses momentos ela só resgastava quando ouvia aquela frase terrível, "Você sabe que eu gosto dela, Ino...". Dançando ela iria esquecer o vazio que aumentava toda vez que ele lhe dizia aquilo.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time, how could you don't know baby?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me."_

Gaara acordou na manhã seguinte um pouco mais calmo. Mesmo que Ino sempre fosse grosseira ao falar de Matsuri, apenas a voz dela conseguia acalmá-lo. Ele, sempre seco e frio com todos, quebrava essa barreira quando estava com a amiga, assim como ela. Talvez porque os dois sabiam que presenciaram momentos de fraqueza juntos e mais ninguém precisasse saber da cumplicidade dos dois. Resolveu ir de ônibus naquele dia e fazer companhia a Ino, que sempre ia sozinha. Sentia que precisava ficar perto dela naquele dia.

Quando virou a esquina, viu Ino conversando com um garoto de rabo de cavalo, que ele reconheceu ser Shikamaru, que vivia em cima dela. O ônibus se aproximava e ele viu Shikamaru dar um beijo na bochecha de Ino e lhe dar uma florzinha. Ino lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos gigantes que encantava todo mundo e entrou no ônibus com o Nara. Gaara sentiu algo quente e pegajoso em seu estômago, fazendo o sangue ferver no corpo. Iria a pé mesmo, mas ficaria de olho naquele cara, porque ninguém magoaria Ino embaixo do nariz dele.

"_Walking streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't it easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you're better than that._

_Hey, what you're doing with a girl like that?"_

Ino escutou a porta do quarto de Gaara batendo e espiou o amigo atravessar o quarto em três passos e se jogar na cama. Ela foi até a sacada e apertou as grades com força, nervosa. O que poderia ter acontecido para que ele ficasse naquele estado? Gaara virou a cabeça, porque Ino sempre estaria ali para ele. Não era? Ele queria acreditar naquilo, mas depois daquela manhã, ele sentia que poderia perdê-la em um piscar de olhos. Podia muito bem ter se enganado com Matsuri, mas não podia mais esconder que estava apaixonado por Ino. O que faria? Se contasse e ficasse sem sua amizade, o mundo acabaria. Em todos os momentos de desespero, Ino era seu porto seguro. Mas se ficasse sem seu amor, seria muito pior.

Ele levantou da cama e foi até a sacada. Observou a amiga o olhando preocupada, apertando as grades, tentando entender o motivo daquele comportamento. Ela mordia o canto do lábio e sua expressão implorava que ele dissesse algo antes que ela jogasse algo nele.

-Terminamos.-ele disse.-Eu e Matsuri.

-Ela não pode te chutar assim, depois de tudo o que você aguentou ela pelo menos pod...

-Eu terminei.

Ino deixou a frase solta no ar e ficou olhando para Gaara de boca aberta alguns segundos. Se ele idolatrava aquela coisinha sem graça, porque terminou o namoro?

-Posso saber o motivo?-ela perguntou, quando encontrou sua voz.

-Enjoei dela.-disse Gaara, lhe dando as costas e fechando a porta da sacada. Ino ainda ficou um tempo digerindo a informação. Gaara a observava pensando e viu ela entrar no quarto, fechando a porta da sacada. Gaara se levantou e fechou a cortina, esperando ver o momento em que ela libertaria a Ino criança, mas naquela noite ela não dançou. Simplesmente apagou as luzes e se deitou. Ele ficou um pouco frustrado pois esperava aquele momento para acalmar um pouco seu coração. A voz dela não era mais suficiente. Precisava olhá-la livre, sentir seu abraço e seu beijo. Precisava dela inteira para si, e somente para si.

"_But she wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain and Im on the bleachers..."_

Ino estava sentada na sacada, lendo um livro, quando Gaara apareceu, completamente vestido para o baile. Estava perfeito com aquela gravata borboleta e o smoking. Parecia um agente secreto e ela tinha vontade de pular em sua sacada e beijá-lo até o dia seguinte, mas ela sentiu que ele queria dizer algo.

-O que foi?-ela perguntou.

-Nada.-ele respondeu, mexendo nas mãos.-Não vai ao baile?

-Não tenho companhia.-ela respondeu, voltando a olhar para o livro.

-Mas você comprou o vestido!-ele disse.-E o Shikamaru?

Ino o olhou desconfiada. Droga, estava óbvio demais! Ela abaixou o olhar para o livro novamente.

-Shikamaru não significa nada, assim como todos os outros com quem eu saio.-ela suspirou.-Quem eu quero não me convidou para o baile.

Gaara mordeu o lábio. Então ela gostava de alguém, mas quem? Ele queria convidá-la, mas e se ela dissesse não? Preferiu deixar como estava.

-Que pena. Bom, vou indo!-ele disse.-Boa noite!

-Gaara!-Ino o chamou e ele a olhou.-Está lindo! Arrasa hein!

E tudo ficou melhor com aquele sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta e foi para o baile. Sem ela não dava para arrasar.

"_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_When you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me."_

Ino saiu do táxi e arrumou o vestido. Se ainda tinha esperanças com Gaara, tinha que ser naquela noite, ou ele arrumaria outra! O vestido de alças lilás e com um cinto prateado abaixo do busto ia até os pés, cobrindo a sandália dourada que ganhou de presente do ruivo. Ela caminhou segura até a porta e entregou o convite que todos os alunos receberam. O salão estava iluminado por uma luz azul, causando um efeito lindo sobre as mesas brancas. Ino caminhou até a mesa de petiscos, procurando por Gaara disfarçadamente.

Gaara sentiu um pouco de fome e resolveu beliscar alguma coisa. Teria que aguentar mais um pouco então poderia fugir e voltar para casa e ficar batendo papo com Ino. Quando chegou próximo a mesa, viu uma loira estonteante comendo um bolinho de morango, parecendo procurar alguém. Ele se aproximou e ela o olhou enquanto mastigava e engolia o bolinho.

-Oi, Gaara.-ela disse.

-Você disse que não viria!-ele disse, pegando um bolinho também.

-Mudei de idéia. Quer dançar?-ela perguntou, puxando ele pela mão. Gaara engoliu o bolinho e a acompanhou.

Pararam na pista de dança, em uma parte mais escura e ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo. Ele depositou as duas mãos na cintura dela, que o olhava nos olhos.

-Pensei que não tinha companhia.-ele disse.

-Não tinha, mas não vou deixar você dando sopa por aí.-ela respondeu, escostando a cabeça em seu peito. O ruivo apoiou o queixo em seus cabelos perfumados.

-E posso saber o motivo?-ele perguntou. Ino escutou o coração dele acelerar e sorriu.

-Porque você é meu!-ela disse, tirando a cabeça do confoto e o encarando nos olhos.

Gaara a olhava de um jeito diferente, ela percebeu. Ele a puxou para mais perto.

-Você também é minha, Ino. Só minha.-ele sussurrou em sua orelha.

Ino se afastou e tocou seu rosto. Gaara sorriu e ela o beijou com tanta vontade que ele fazia força para não cair com ela no chão.

-Isso é só o começo, querido!-ela disse, com o maior sorriso que ele já viu.

"_You belong with me._"


End file.
